


Wear a Flower in Your Hair

by PhoenixCharm180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus never could refuse Harry's requests - even the ones concerning flora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wear a Flower in Your Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork is the sole property of the artist who created it. Please **do not use it or repost it** , in whole or in part, on any platform without the express consent of the artist. If you would like to rec this image, please link to this post or the artist's journal after the reveals.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/Snarry_flower.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3617482.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1568813.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/871745.html).


End file.
